villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shredder (TMNT 2012)
Shredder or The Shredder (real name: Oroku Saki) is one of the central antagonists (along with The Kraang) and the primary antagonist in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon on Nickelodeon. Like the comics, his real name is Oroku Saki. He and Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) used to be friends until the love of a woman tore them apart. During the fight, Yoshi's wife was killed and his baby daughter was lost. At the end of the pilot episode, "Rise of the Turtles," he watches the news in Tokyo, Japan after the turtles have made themselves known. He concludes that Hamato Yoshi was building his own army and is headed to New York City to exact his revenge. Kevin Micheal Richardson provided the voice for Shredder, also famous for voicing Captain Gantu from the Lilo & Stitch franchise and Goro from the Mortal Kombat ''movie. He also voiced Chairman Drek in the video-game ''Ratchet & Clank ''and its film reboot. Abilities and Skills His skills of ninjutsu is very high that is beyond then any other ninja couldn't reach since he been training for his entire life that he was able to become unbeatable for learning forbiden ninjutsu. So far he was able to easily defeat all the turtles and for long brutal fight against Splinter who has the skills that is near. His abilities are quite amazing for human to have as shown that he has immense strength is munch stronger then average person as he can lift Splinter weight only one arm. Even his strength was strong enough to battle large oppements like Leatherhead in short fight. He even able kick and punch large mutations around. His speed seemed to be unmatched for the turtles as Donny said he was like very where at once in combact so he proven to be munch faster then the Turtles. Shredder acrobactics is very well its seems to be adaptable in combat for reflex and his agility as shown by fighting against Leatherhead His stamina and endurance also high for his age that is enough that he was able to take the jaw strength of Leatherhead but the type of armor that he wears could be very proactive for his body to take many blows of attacks. As for his stamina he was able to still fight back just after defeated Leatherhead. Having the battle against Splinter in the Episode The Invansion use his special skill by using his fingers that is powerful enough to push oppements to the wall that can defeat most oppents but for Shredder was able to get back up to continue to fight Splinter but he reveal that his arm was wounded but he still able to walk. His stealth is very well to surprise his enemy's as he was able to sneak behind Leo. His Intelligence is quite high epiccally for combat and figure ways as he knew the Turtles live in the sewers, knowing Master Splinter was in New York training a team of Ninjas, and others. Personality The Shredder is highly delusional, bordering on the psychopathic, he possesses a warriors mentality and unshakeably determined in a quest for revenge against his former friend Hamato Yoshi. While he says differently, Shredder is a man with no honour whatsoever, having betrayed humanity by assisting the aliens, the Kraang invade New York only so he could fulfil his quest for vengeance against Yoshi and his turtle disciples. One of his own minions even commented that the aliens have no concern of human life only for Shredder to coldly reply, "nor do I" highlighting how cruel and ruthless he is. Shredder is a man of means, he has a vast knowledge of martial art history and came in to the possession of the Kuro Kabuto which he wears as a helmet. He has an army of highly trained ninja warriors called the Foot Clan and assassins, he also appears to be very rich but this did not soothe his hatred. Shredder is highly spiteful, remorseless, vindictive and sadistic as a seasoned warrior he could mow down enemies without even blinking an eye and after his failure to kill Splinter he decided to spite him by abducting his newborn daughter, Miwa. He was a cunning mind and a liar, when he had given Miwa her new name Karai, he raised her in the belief that Hamato Yoshi had killed her birth mother when it was he who performed the act but it was accidental. Shredder is a highly deceitful and cunning person who could easily manipulate people toward his advantage or sacrifice people for his advantage. The Shredder has a twisted sense of mercy while he was intolerant of his minions failing him he would not kill them but aggressively threaten if they continued to, so far the cruelest punishment he had served was mutating Stockman, Steranko and Anton Zec for continuously failing him. But despite this he bargained with the Kraang to find a cure for his mutated daughter. While he is a cold and hardened man Shredder was in no way incapable of love, the very cause of his quest for revenge against Splinter was out of jealousy that his love Tang Shen preferred his friend Hamato Yoshi over him and then blamed Yoshi for her death despite that it was by his hands. Shredder also cares for his adopted daughter Karai, training her in his ways and after she was mutated he searched for a cure to her mutation.Perhaps Shredders most prominent trait was his incapability to accept blame for himself and instead wanted revenge against the people he believed had wronged him. He truly believes that Tang Shen was stolen from him by Splinter and was hell-bent on killing Yoshi and his disciples, he also believes that it was Splinter who was responsible for her death and completely ignored the fact that her murder was by his hand. Shredder also blamed Yoshi for Karai being mutated into a snake creature and disregarded the fact that he was the one who put the girl in danger and after she blatantly rejected him, Shredder still calls her his daughter and ignored her hostility and aggression towards him. In the end Shredders desire for revenge proved to be too great and instead of working with Splinter to stop the destruction of Earth, he took the opportunity to kill him and didn't care that the world would have ended. History The Shredder's first appearance was in Rise of the Turtles, as Master Splinter explained to Leonardo about his first failure, trying to protect his peacekeeping birth clan, called the Hamatos, and his family of the same surname from his adoptive brother-turned-vengeful rival, Oroku Saki (AKA, The Shredder). As they reached adulthood Saki and Hamato Yoshi (Splinter's original identity) competed over the love of a young woman named Tang Shen, whose decision to marry Yoshi drove Saki into learning of his true heritage and turn on his former brother in his home, causing it to burn to the ground. The debris collapsed and killed Shen, which infuriated Saki even more. Putting the blame on Yoshi, Shredder left him in his crumbling house, believing that Yoshi would eventually perish. However, fifteen years later, Shredder, who has recently restored his cannon-fodding birth clan, called The Foot, saw a televised news bulletin from America, which tells how 'Ninjas' were in New York. As the bulletin continued, he caught a glimpse of a shuriken with Yoshi's insignia. Now realizing the status of his 'old nemesis', Saki dons his helmet and leads the Foot to America, where he intends to visit an 'old friend'. Though he had no actual appearance in Turtle Temper, the Shredder's reason for hating Yoshi was explained to a grumpy Raphael by Splinter, who was explaining how careless decisions of anger could jeopardize the people around him. Since Tang Shen was in love with Yoshi, Saki was overcome with jealousy, so he approached the two one day, and pointed out many harsh and violent words at Yoshi, insulting him to the point of uncontrollable rage. Yoshi stopped Saki with a violent attack that left him limping away, and since that day, Yoshi and Saki's rivalry became a bond of hatred. Splinter never forgave himself for acting so careless. Losing his temper was the reason Oroku Saki destroyed his family, and his normal life. In New Friend, Old Enemy, Shredder appears before his greatest pupil, Chris Bradford, and alerts him to Hamato Yoshi still being among the living. So he assigns Bradford with the job of eliminating Yoshi and his disciples. However, he was required to work alongside Shredder's street contact, Xever Montes. In Never Say Xever, Bradford returns to his master and reports his failure, AND that Yoshi's disciples were actually "man-sized" turtles. Disappointed by Bradford's failure, the Shredder decides to have him follow Montes instead, hoping that the outcome will be different. However, the results were the same, and Shredder could not accept his minions' lack of victory. So he announces that he will deal with the Turtles himself . In The Gauntlet, Shredder is disappointed at his two pupils for failing him, and lets his pet dog, Hachiko, bite Bradford's hand, and the Shredder explains that the dog wasn't pleased with him, nor was his master. Shredder's words of disappointment towards Bradford and Montes were as painful as Hachiko's teeth, going so far as to telling his pupil that he shamed his master with his incompetence even after every lesson and secret he shared with him, and he then cursed Montes, wishing that he never released the hoodlum from prison. The Shredder's words burned inside Bradford's mind, making him want to finish the Turtles off even more. And when the Foot reported to him about the Turtles current location, he and Montes followed them, hoping to please their master by killing the Turtles once and for all. After Bradford and Montes were washed away by the Mutagen inside a bomb, the Turtles celebrated their victory over them, but were shocked to hear a booming voice..."Your skills are impressive...but they will NOT save you."'' The Shredder made his presence known, making it all the more obvious that he is there to kill them. They all attacked him one by one, but he easily batted them back. He was proven not to be invincible though, as they managed to get in a few good hits each (Donatello most notably), and Michelangelo managed to hang him by his arm with the use of his nunchaku, though not for more than a few seconds. After Shredder defeated Donatello, Raphael, andMichelangelo, he grabbed Leonardo and demanded to know Splinter's whereabouts, promising that if Leo complied, he would not die with suffering. Shockingly, Shredder released the Turtles' leader when he saw Montes and Bradford changed into mutant animals. Though Shredder was terrified (and it is implied that he was even concerned) by this new surprise, he still intended to interrogate the Turtles, but they were already gone. He roared at his loss and confusion. In Panic in the Sewers, Splinter has a nightmare about the Shredder killing the Turtles one by one, so the wary sensei takes matters into his own hands by training the Turtles further and restricting their right to leave the lair and play their games. Meanwhile, Shredder orders Bradford (whom Mikey dubs Dogpound, because of his new dog-like form) to take command of the Purple Dragons and a pair of Foot Ninjas, and locate a tanker truck of chlorosulfonic acid. After a few hours, Bradford reports how the Turtles defeated them with "go-karts and a water balloon." Before Bradford could make an excuse, The Shredder sliced off a part of his seemingly unbreakable spikes, indicating that Shredder is now tempted to kill his pupil if he fails him again. In Mousers Attack!, Dogpound proves useful to the Shredder as he reported the Purple Dragons agreement to increase the Foot Clan's cut to 80% with 'no complaints'. Montes (stuck in a tank of water, due to his new fish-like form) yells out his frustrations about how useless he is in his current body. Dogpound and Shredder agree with him, but Shredder is quick to threaten Dogpound for the price of another loss...his legs. However, Dogpound is quick to change Shredder's mind. The feral hound brings over Baxter Stockman, whose creations, the Mousers, cost The Shredder his chance of finding the Turtles' base. Shredder, of course, blames the scientist, but he also finds a use for him and his talents at technology. So, he spares Stockman in exchange for the latter's services... In New Girl in Town, Shredder is not pleased with Karai's failure in killing Leonardo and tells her that the next time she must finish him off or else. In The Alien Agenda, Shredder's patience is wearing thin when Stockman failed in his attempt to build mechanical legs for Montes. When Karai came with information about the Kraang, Shredder dismissed it and told her to focus on her mission to destroy the Turtles and their master. When Karai brought a Kraang droid, which proved useful, Shredder was pleased and wanted Karai to find out everything she can about the Kraang. In Baxter's Gambit, Shredder for the first time does not act out so much in this episode, but he gives Stockman permission to set out a trap for the Turtles, unaware it was also for Dogpound and Montes (whom Mikey recently dubs Fishface, because of his new fish-like form) as well. In Enemy of My Enemy, Shredder ignores Karai's warning about the Kraang Invasion, since he is more focused on a weapons trade he has planned with his weapons dealer and mafia business partner, Ivan Steranko. He faces the Turtles once more, is saved twice by Karai, and manages to capture a Kraang. In Karai's Vendetta, Shredder interrogates the captive Kraang. He threatens to kill the Kraang with one of his blades unless he tells him what he needs to know. The Kraang tells him that the reason they are trying to destroy the Turtles is because they are protecting the Kraang's main target; April O'Neil. Shredder then orders Karai to capture her. In The Pulverizer Returns, he decides to obtain mutagen from the Kraang so that he can transform some of the Foot Soldiers into mutants, though warned by the captive Kraang operative of unpredictable results. After the Turtles thwart the plot, the captive Kraang operative tells Shredder that they have a common enemy in the Turtles and thus an alliance was born. In Operation: Break Out, at TCRI, Shredder tells the Kraang that the Newtralizer nearly interfered in the plan. However, the Kraang remarks that it didn't prevent Kirby O'Neil from being taken (which was part of their plan to find the turtles' lair and April). Shredder then says that vengeance will soon be theirs. In Booyaka-Showdown, Part 1 and Part 2, Shredder abducts April O' Neil and forces Splinter to duel with him. Splinter later finds out that the April that Shredder "abducted" is just a hologram. When Shredder finds out that Splinter is now a rat, he laughs, saying that he is "a rat caught in his trap". He then reveals that he only need April as bait to lure him out and now that he had, he had no use of April so he handed her over to the Kraang. Splinter battles the Shredder at the Foot Clan's hideout. Shredder later reveals sometime into the battle that Karai is in fact Miwa: Splinter's supposedly dead daughter. During the battle, Splinter, in a new flurry of rage, knocks off Shredder's helmet, to reveal the latter's horribly burned face, and moved in for the finishing blow. This was prevented by Karai, however. Shredder informs Karai that the rat is Hamato Yoshi, the man that he had told her had killed his mother, which happens to be another lie fed to her by her false father. In The Mutation Situation, Shredder can be seen in his lair, approving The Kraang's plan of creating an ape-like creature to attack the turtles. However, after The Kraang's plan fails, Shredder informs Karai that since the aliens are of no use to him now, he will begin to develop an army on his own. In Follow The Leader, Shredder tests his new robotic foot soldiers built by the Kraang (which indicates that the Kraang are still in fact still useful to him, and their alliance still stands) by having them fight Karai. He then leaves for Japan to take care of an "urgent matter", while he tells Karai not to make any move on the turtles while he is gone. In Target: April O'Neil, He speaks to Karai through a mouser projection screen he's still in Japan. He is very angry at her for disobeying him and his orders after she went after the Turtles and failed miserably. Karai states that the Kraang have made improvements to the Foot-Bots which she blames for the Turtles escape, so Shredder then cuts her off and orders her to not have any more dealings with the Kraang until he returns. He then threatens to her punish her should she disobey him again and he assures her the consequences will be severe. He then signs off. In The Manhattan Project, Shredder brings Tiger Claw onto his team and makes him his second-in-command. Karai is appalled by this, saying that she earned this position fair and square. Shredder then sends Tiger Claw off to find & abduct Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's every order. After the capture of Splinter, Shredder enters the lair, along with Karai. He tells both Dogpound (whom Mikey recently dubs Rahzar, because of his new near-skeletal form) and Fishface that they must leave the area for the time being. Afterward, he immediately approaches Splinter and purposely tries to exacerbate things by telling him that he has grown to be 'a wretched rat-man only waiting to be put out of his misery'. Splinter retorts that, at least he is not someone who wears a mask, hiding the low amount of humanity that they have left. Shredder says that Splinter is the one and only reason that he wears his signature helmet. The Shredder then extends one of his gauntlets and prepares to kill his mortal enemy. However, Karai halts his horrible action. Shredder asks why she would dare to try and stop him, to which Karai replies that executing a sworn enemy while the latter is poisoned and chained is just improper. She then recommends allowing Splinter to perish with the slightest bit of honour and in a combat situation, preferably. Tiger Claw ends up siding with Karai on this one. Thus, Shredder offers Splinter one last chance to inhale and exhale before fighting with him. Meanwhile, Leo is climing up the side of the Foot Headquarters with the usage of Tegaki. After destroying a couple Foot-Bots that were put on gaurd, he successfully gains entry into the building and jumps down several platforms until he has reached his sensei. However, the throne room is then lit up with dozens of orange lights at the sidelines, and this is when the Shredder appears from behind his throne. Just when Leo is about to pull out his twin weapons, Tiger Claw (along with the Rahzar, Fishface and Stockman) appears and twists his arm, disarming him and knocking him onto the floor. The Shredder then asks where the other three Turtles are, but Tiger Claw, using his very keen sense of smell, says that he senses no one else in the area. The Shredder then removes his own cape, breaks the bindings around Splinter's arms, and instructs Leo to watch in horror as the retribution with Splinter is finally carried out to the end. In spite of being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid just a few of Shredder's attacks, but Yoshi is then kicked hard in the torso, sending him flying a good length of the way across the room. Shredder then picks him up and is about to put him out of his misery for certain when yet another earthquake occurs, catching the Shredder and his henchman off-gaurd. Not only that - but our heroes then enter, armed with some handy fire crackers, which they actually use to distract the villains' attention and escape with their sensei. In The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman, Shredder and Rahzar walk into Stockman's lab, scolding Stockman for creating a bunch of useless mutants, including a duck. Stockman explains that it swims, flies, and knows Taekwondo, but this is obviously not enough to please Shredder, so he then says that he has devised plans for pigs and rhinos, but this still doesn't get himself off the hook. Shredder knows that Stockman has failed him one time too many, and Rahzar begins approaching the scientist with the intention of severely harming him, but Shredder has a much more suitable fate in mind - mutating Stockman. Shredder presses a button on the controller that triggers the bottles on Baxter's neck brace to crack, slowly spewing the contained Mutagen all over him. Shredder and Rahzar then leave him behind to mutate. Later, the Foot-Bots drag a dazed Stockman-Fly all the way back to the Foot HQ. They then pause and Rahzar approaches. He says that he wants to squish Stockman here and now, but Shredder has "other plans". Shredder then says that Stockman will need to create one last Mutant to be evaluated -- and if he messes up, the villain will pluck his wings. Knowing that his hateful life will continue from this point, Stockman-Fly thanks Shredder for his 'generosity', while Rahzar tosses a chocolate bar for Stockman-Fly to eat. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, Shredder sees Karai looking at a photo of her mother and asks what troubles her. Karai asks him to tell her the truth about Hamato Yoshi, Shredder tells her that he is responsible for the death of her mother just as Tiger Claw enters the room. Tiger Claw explains how he crossed different dimensions to return so he could have is revenge against all those who have wronged him. Shredder tells Tiger Claw to go after the turtles and and destroy them despite Karai's objections, he orders her to go with him.Tiger Claw brings Karai before Shredder, telling him of her betrayal. Karai demands that he tell her the truth about Splinter to which Shredder finally admits that she is Hamato Yoshi's daughter. Shredder then tells Tiger Claw to take her away, locking her away in a cell. In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, Shredder visits Karai in her jail cell explaining why he kept her real father a secret and hopes that she will one day understand what he had to do. After Shredder's helmet called the Kuro Kabuto is stolen by Steranko's master thief, Anton Zeck, on his boss's behalf, Shredder finds his calling card on a glued-down Rahzar and orders him to get him everyone. After explaining the history of the Kuro Kabuto, Shredder orders his minions to hunt for Zeck (Fishface is sent with Stockman-Fly while Rahzar is sent with Tiger Claw). When Leonardo confronts Shredder for a trade, he kept him busy long enough for the others to get to Karai. Shredder managed to get the Kuro Kabuto back upon the Turtles' retreat. The Karai that was traded later turned out to be a bomb as the Turtles evade it. In Vengeance is Mine, Shredder appears and orders Tiger Claw to spare Karai's life. Tiger Claw agrees and, later, Karai awakens with chains around both of her wrists, while Shredder is standing behind her. Shredder takes off the lower part of his mask and asks why Karai has insisted on trying to hurt him. Karai refuses to speak, causing Shredder to ask why 'his daughter' does not have a thing to say. Karai harshly scolds him and, at the top of her lungs, yells that she is not his daughter. As Karai escapes, she looks up to see Shredder staring down at her from the top of the building with an enraged look in his eyes. Tiger Claw reports back to Shredder, stating that he has searched the city in search of Karai and that he has ordered some Foot-Bots to continue the search and to return with every detail. After Tiger Claw reveals that he hasn't had any luck yet, Shredder tells his minion that his efforts are pointless and that Karai's escape was to be counted on. He then goes on to say that Karai will most likely arrive with Splinter and his pupils to finish what they have started, which will allow the Shredder to have his vengeance. Shredder then commands Tiger Claw to inform Stockman-Fly of the situation. Breaking back into Shredder's headquarters, Karai notices that her former 'father' seems to be resting in his throne, but, after coming closer, it is then revealed that Shredder has put Chrome Dome there instead. She is then nearly captured by the robot, but manages to stab it through the chest before it can possibly inflict any harm. Shredder then emerges from the shadows and says that she has returned sooner than expected. She then confronts Shredder in combat, vowing to give him a final goodbye. However, Shredder quickly tells her that the mistake she's made is foolish and that he has taught her everything she has come to learn. Shredder then brings his blade up close to her neck and has her handed over to a massive hoard of his own henchmen. Karai is then taken away so that a mysterious experiment can begin.Inside Stockman-Fly's new lab, Shredder walks in and it is soon revealed that Stockman-Fly was told to extract a large portion of DNA from a serpent and place it inside of his vat filled with Mutagen. Shredder then orders his men to have Karai bound to a table within a cage hanging over the vat. Tiger Claw remarks that Shredder is pretty ruthless if he's wanting to mutate his own 'cub', but Shredder replies that Karai becoming a Mutant is not his actual intentions. His plan is that, when the Turtles attempt to save Karai, he drop them into the Mutagen, and this will cause them to become brainless serpents that will immediately start to target Splinter. Therefore, the latter would be left mortified and this is when Shredder would get the chance to 'shatter' his body. However, what Stockman-Fly did not reveal is that, the split second before Shredder entered, a different substance was accidentally spilled into the jar that is containing the modified Mutagen. Regardless, he states that everything has been prepared perfectly. During the next moment, Splinter and his sons all jump down from the cieling. It is not that long before Donnie, Mikey, and Raph are all trapped inside of spring-loaded cages that were set on the floor, while Master Splinter is restrained by ropes thrown onto him by the Foot-Bots. Leo is also tossed into a cage by a Foot-Bot, but, luckily, just as the cage detracts, he slips a part of his Katana into an opening and this lets him pry his way out. He then jumps up and over the vat in order to reach Karai. He removes the gag from her mouth and she thanks him. However, Shredder then tries to stab Leo from behind, but Leo ducks and Shredder's gauntlet accidentally cuts through the chain that is holding up Karai's cage. Leo and Shredder both jump clear of the vat, but Karai's cage drops, and sinks deep into the Mutagen, as Master Splinter observes this in sadness. As a now mutant serpent Karai makes her way out of the Mutagen, Shredder is also filled with remorse. Shredder immediately tries to pin the blame on Splinter for Karai's mutation, and he charges off to finish his foe, only to be stopped when a large piece of the ceiling caves in and prevents him from continuing further. Tiger Claw says to Shredder that they have won this fight and should retreat proudly. Shredder is angry when he hears these words, as he does not feel like he has won at all and vows to avenge Karai, before disappearing into the debris. In The Invasion, Shredder is seated on his throne, remembering Karai as a human and his pride in her skills as a ninja. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking the Shredder if he's made up his mind about a deal with the Kraang. The Shredder states that he does accept their alliance with the Kraang, as they have provided the Foot Clan with alot of Technology and have asked for little in return. Tiger Claw questions the Shredder's decision because the Kraang will most likely betray him, as they have no care for the human race. The Shredder states that he has no regard for it, either. Kraang Prime then contacts the Shredder, asking for a decision as well. In exchange for the Kraang to reverse Karai's mutation and 'deliver' Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder, the Shredder will then help the Kraang take over New York and the world. As chaos erupts during the Kraang invasion, watches it with his disciples. He gets word that Leonardo is moving in their direction. The Shredder prepares an ambush for him. Leo battles the Shredder's Foot-Bots. He demands the Shredder to face him, but the Shredder denies this, stating that Leo is beneath his abilities. Leo begins to tire from the Foot-Bots' attacks, but the Foot do not let up. Tiger Claw asks the Shredder if he can finish Leo off and the Shredder tells him not to do it yet, as he wants to see Leo suffer.Leo fights off more Foot-Bots at the construction site and loses both his katana in the process. When his enemies seem to be defeated, Leo pauses, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo loses balance, causing him to roll down the embankment and into the ice water collected in the pit below him. Leo soon comes out of the water, chilled and exhausted, but is unwilling to flee from his enemies. The Shredder then gives Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface the go-ahead to attack Leonardo, and they do so. Leo fights them off and, amazingly, he defeats all of them, but the Shredder then slashes him across the chest, causing Leo to fall completely unconscious. Tiger Claw picks up the battered and senseless Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's home. The Shredder demands his minions to draw every one in the apartment out by throwing in Leo. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this, the Shredder is confronted by Splinter, who demands to know where Leo is. The Shredder states that he has 'taken' Leonardo much like he took Miwa from Splinter and then they Fight.the Shredder states that Splinter is weak, while the Shredder is still strong with his rage. After Splinter knocks down the Shredder, however, Splinter tells him that anger is something that doesn't last. The Shredder ignores Splinter's wisdom and kicks him against a machine, causing lead pipes to fall on top of him. As the Shredder is poised to drive his gauntlets between Splinter's eyes, Leatherhead leaps on top of the Shredder and grabs him inside of his jaws, trying to crush him. However, the Shredder also defeats him and kicks him down into the water at the bottom of the pit. Now, full of righteous anger, Splinter starts to battle the Shredder with newfound strength and they both fall into the pit after Leatherhead. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight in the sewer, April, Donnie, Mikey and Raph follow April's vision to the end of at drain pipe where they are trapped behind bars and only able to watch and shout words of encouragement to Splinter as he fights with the Shredder. Although Splinter is able to send his enemy flying through a wall, the Shredder strikes him down and turns a nearby wheel, activating a whirlpool that he throws Splinter into. This enrages Raph beyond words. The Shredder then leaves and Raph is angry beyond words, calling the Shredder a monster. In Vision Quest, he appears in the spirit realm as Leonardo's opponent. At first, he overwhelms him by attacking the injured leg and being able to snatch the twin katanas welded. Leo is nearly defeated until he realizes the pain is all in his mind, leading to him to finally take the Shredder on. Shredder then grows to a giant size and is able to grab Leo, but is defeated upon Leo escaping his clutches and shooting him with an arrow to his burnt eye. Following this victory, Leo states that one day he'll beat him in the real world. In Return to New York, he warns Tiger Claw to watch his tone, and reveals he knows much more about the Kraang's plan. For some reason, Shredder had other plans. He decides to destroy the Kraang and take over the city himself when the time is right. While telling Tiger Claw to continue his search for Karai, the Foot-Bots arrived in with Splinter (who's lost his mind from the injuries). He has Stockman-Fly to place him in a containment unit to have his memories restored. Later, when Mikey accidentally sets that alarm on, Shredder and his gang arrive in to see the Turtles, Casey and April with Splinter, who's mind has been restored. Shredder has his clan to go after them, but they quickly get out with the help of ninja smoke bombs. In Serpent Hunt, Shredder has Rahzar and Fishface continue their search for Karai. At the docks, he discovers Zeck was employed Steranko to steal his helmet, but Steranko arrives with a restrained Karai, who he promises to get back to Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city safely. After Karai and the Turtles escape, Shredder becomes furious at Zeck and Steranko for attempting to steal his helmet and hunting Karai, and proceeds to have them both mutated in Stockman-Fly's lab, despite Steranko's pleads for forgiveness, since they've known each other for about 10 years. When Stockman-Fly adds warthog DNA in the first batch of mutagen, Shredder orders Fishface to have Zeck to be mutated first for stealing the Kuro Kabuto. After Zeck is mutated, Shredder then has Stockman-Fly add rhinoceros DNA in the second mutagen batch to have Steranko mutated for his betrayal. He tells Steranko that his animal (the rhinoceros) is apropos. Steranko still tries to convince Shredder he would be better for him as a human, but Shredder, still ignoring his pleads, nods at Rahzar, who kicks Steranko in the second mutagen batch. In The Pig and The Rhino, Zeck and Steranko attack Shredder for mutating them but he easily defeats them and makes them his new servants. He orders them to find Karai again or else he will further injure them. Despite the two (whom Mikey dubs Bebop and Rocksteady, because of their new warthog-like and rhino-like forms) originally disobeying him to go after the Turtles, they end up capturing Karai and bring her to his lair. Shredder vows to cure Karai and have his revenge on the Turtles. In Casey Jones Vs. The Underworld, he is seen watching Karai in Stokman's lab, then later meets with Don Vizioso, an Italian crime lord. After mentioning how he controls the Russian Mob through Rocksteady, the Asian gangs through Hun and the rest of the Purple Dragons and the South American gangs through Fishface, Shredder proves his point by slicing his meatballs and candles, Vizioso swears his allegiance with Shredder. Hun then brings him the chemicals he was looking for. After Stockman-Fly told Shredder they did not have the proper equipment they needed Hun gave Shredder access to the abandoned Auman Chemicals (where the chemicals were obtained from) on the Purple Dragons' turf in extage for being put in charge of the facility. After the Turtles and Casey Jones toss an additive into a chemical vat which causes a chain reaction, he says that they have only delayed his plans and orders his henchmen to clean up the factory and start all over. Donnie later learns that The Foot are working on a mind control formula. In Annihilation Earth, Relationships Enemies * Hamato Yoshi/Splinter - Oroku and Hamato were raised in Japan as adoptive brothers and very good friends, and the two learned, exercised and became Masters in the art of Ninjitsu. However, their companionship suffered a great strain when they both fell in love with the very same woman, Tang Shen. They constantly competed for her attention, but she chose Hamato in the very end. Jealous, Oroku began harassing Hamato, insulting him and purposely trying to get him angry. This eventually culminated when Oroku learned of his true heritage and restored his birth clan as "the Shredder". Breaking into Hamato's own house and challenging him to a mortal duel, both men engaged in battle, and the house soon caught fire in the process (due to the fact that some burning candles were left laying around at the time), killing Tang Shen and horridly burning the Shredder's face. The latter found Miwa and secretly took her in, raising her as his own daughter and telling her many lies about what Hamato "did". Sixteen years later, the Shredder discovers that Splinter is hiding out in New York City, and he leaves Japan (along with his deployed Foot Ninja) to finish him off. The two finally meet again in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2" and duel with eachother in The Foot Headquarters. The Shredder soon reveals to Splinter that his daughter is indeed alive, and he attempts to have her kill Splinter when she shows up. With this revelation, it is likely that Splinterdespises The Shredder even more than he formerly did. In "Wormquake", the two were excepted to a duel in Shredder's Hideout when Splinter was recaptured, only to be rescued by the Turtles. * The Turtles -''' Since they are affiliated with Splinter (as his disciples), Shredder views the Turtles as enemies, and he orders his henchmen to find and kill them throughout the entire series. However, out of the two times that The Shredder has encountered them, he's let them live only for the purpose of interrogating them (which hasn't yet happened). * '''April O'Neil '-' Shredder learned from his Kraang hostage that April is not only a friend of the Turtles, but also the missing link to the Kraang's invasion plan that the Turtles are gaurding from them. So with the Kraang's help, he uses April as bait to lure Splinter out of hiding. Due to this, it is quite probable that April dislikes him greatly. * Casey Jones - 'Shredder almost caught Casey spying on the meeting at Vizioso's restaurant but excepted the boy's lie that he was a bus-boy and kicked him out. Later, at the Auman chemicals factory, Casey stops Shredder in his vigilante gear and attempts to fight him, but Shredder is unstoppable for Casey and unmasks him as the same boy from the restaurant. * '''Hamato Miwa/Karai -' Shredder kidnapped Splinter's baby daughter, Miwa, after the events of his and Hamato Yoshi's final battle, named her Karai, and raised her as his own child. However, it was uncertain that Saki truly loved Karai like she does him. In Season 2, after she finds out that Saki is not her true father, she betrays him and he has her locked away. In "Vengeance is Mine," Shredder did not want Tiger Claw to kill Karai when she got out. When Shredder wanted Karai to understand what he had to do, Karai told Shredder that he is not her father. After the Turtles freed Karai, Shredder states to Tiger Claw that Karai will want to have her revenge on him. When Karai arrives to get her revenge on Shredder, she ends up overwhelmed by Shredder who manages to defeat her. Shredder then plans to use Karai as bait so that he can have the Turtles fall into the mutagen vat filled with snake DNA that Stockman had placed in there. During Shredder's fight with Splinter, Shredder tried to stop Leonardo from freeing Karai only for her to fall into the mutagen vat and emerge as a snake-like mutant much to the dismay of Shredder and Splinter. Shredder blamed Splinter for Karai's mutation as the resulting battle ends up destroying Stockman's lab. He escapes after vowing to avenge Karai. This event reveals that despite Shredder's cold attitude and lack of empathy to Karai, he truly saw her as his daughter and loved her dearly. He also continues to refer to her as "his" daughter because he still sees her as his own because he raised and cared for her and desperately searches for her so the Kraang can mutate her back to normal. * '''Slash - '''Shredder and Slash don't interact much except when the dishonorable ninja used his Mind Control Worms on him to atack Splinter and abduct Raph, but Slash breaks free of from Shredder's control with the hel of the Turtles and the other Mutanimals, then drop a huge statue on the crimelord. * '''Leatherhead - '''Shredder's attempts to kill Splinter during the Kraang invasion was interfered with by Leatherhead when he bites Shredder's stomach and threw him into the building. As Leatherhead attempts to free Splinter, Shredder attacks him in return and kicks him down into the river. Allies * '''Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar - Shredder trained Bradford in his own image as the Foot's top lieutenant and second best fighter, maintaining his rank and respect to the entire clan. * Xever Montes/Fishface - Shredder freed Montes from prison after Montes was caught burglarizing his property by the police, mainly because he found his burglarizing skills very useful to his clan, as well as the fact that Montes likes having a job where he gets to crack skulls almost everyday. * Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Fly - Shredder spared Stockman after Stockman's M.O.U.S.E.R.S's interfered with his feud against the Turtles, mainly because he found his talented inventing skills very useful to his clan, which led to several improvements, such as making Fishface a pair of robotic legs, thus making the latter a more powerful combatant. Shredder, however, for the most part, cares little for Stockman and he probably chose to dislike him even more after the scientist trapped Dogpound and Fishface in the "Maze of Doom". Stockman still buys back Shredder's favor by creating a formidable or even decent mutant army for him. * Tiger Claw - Shredder found Tiger Claw in Japan and found his bounty hunting skills very useful, thus he made the feline fatality his second-in-command. Though Tiger Claw is unimpressed with the Foot Clan, he accepts the job regardless. Even after Tiger Claw returned from the stomach of the Kraathatrogon, he was reinstated as the second-in-command, showing how Shredder respects his ally's skills. * Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady '- Shredder and Steranko have been business partners in the mafia, but Shredder doesn't always trust him that much. This distrust escalated after Shredder found out that he sent Zeck to steal the Kuro Kabuto and was hunting Karai, and had Steranko work for him as payment for his treachery. * '''Anton Zeck/Bebop '- Shredder was almost robbed by Zeck of the Kuro Kabuto, which the Turtles return to him in exchange for Karai. Upon finding out that Zeck was employed by Steranko, Shredder proceeds to have the thief punished for stealing his helmet and hunting Karai without consent by employing him and Steranko into his service. * 'Don Visioso '- Shredder and Vizioso have been business partners in the mafia like he was with Steranko, and during Shredder's meeting with the food critic at his restaurant, he announces that the Kraang have given him the opportunity to gain control over much of the crime groups in the city. Thus, he asks Vizioso to join in by sharing control of his mob to him, and after being proven a point, Visiozo complies. * '''Purple Dragons - a street gang and occasional allies. ** Hun - Shredder considers Hun his only pupil in the Purple Dragons, and he helps Shredder retrieve a chemical from the Aumen Chemicals Factory for his mind control serum. * The Kraang - An alliance made only to get closer to Hamato Yoshi, but his true intentions were to use their technology and mutagen for himself when the time is right to betray them. Love Interest * Tang Shen - A woman that both Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi fell in love with. She chose Yoshi over Saki, however, and in a fit of jealousy and rage, he attacked Yoshi one night and killed Tang Shen in the process when he missed a swing meant for Yoshi and killed her instead. Quotes * "So, my old enemy is in New York and training his own army. At last I can finish what I started so long ago. Prepare my jet! (puts on helmet) I'm going to visit an old friend." '- Rise of the Turtles Part 2' * "And you! (to Montes) I should have left you to rot in that prison where I found you." '- The Gauntlet' * "Your skills are impressive... but they will not save you!" '- The Gauntlet' * "There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to four mutant turtles. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it." '- The Gauntlet' * (Dream) You think you are ready to face me? - Panic in the Sewers * "They defeated you with... Go-Karts and a water-balloon!?" - Panic in the Sewers' * "It seems your mutated form has its advantages... but do not forget our primary goal. Locating Splinter and the Turtles." '- Mousers Attack!' * "I want you to find out more about this "Kraang". Their technology could prove useful in our war against the turtles." '- The Alien Agenda' * "Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish." '- Enemy of my Enemy' * "Well done, Karai. I found something for you." (Holds up a Kraang) "You've always wanted a pet." '- Enemy of my Enemy' * "'Prepare to know why they call me The Shredder!" '- Enemy of my Enemy * "Do they all speak like this?" (about the Kraang's speech patterns) '- Karai's Vendetta' * "You promised me the the best soldiers in the world, and the turtles have decimated them one by one. The ones left are hardly worthy of wearing the foot emblem.' - Pulverizer Returns' * (To Dogpound) "I need more soldiers, I need better soldiers, and I need them NOW! ''- ''Pulverizer Returns! * (After the imprisoned Kraang explains about the Mutagen being unstable in this dimension in a complicated and redundant manner) "I believe what this fool is saying is that the Mutagen is dangerously unpredictable. See to it that fail safe measures are put in place." '-' Pulverizer Returns! * (To the captive Kraang) "It seems we have a common enemy..." '- Pulverizer Returns!' * "The turtles have undoubtedly brought O'Neil back to their lair. Soon vengance will be ours."'-' Operation: Break Out * "Now that you are here, Ms. O'Neil is no longer of any use to me. I gave her to my new allies...the Kraang." '- Booyaka-Showdown, Part 1' * (When he sees Splinter is now a mutant rat) "What? A rat?! (Laughs) I see you are as hideous as those turtles that surround you. How fitting. You are a rat that has been caught in my trap." '- Booyaka-Showdown, Part 1 .' * (Laughs upon Splinter saying that he will have nothing if he is defeated) "That, is where you are wrong. You took Tang Shen from me... so I took something from you. Your daughter." '-' Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2 * "It's over, Hamato. Soon you will be no more, and your own daughter will go through her life cursing your name." '-' Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2 * (Upon being helped up by Karai after nearly being killed by Splinter) "Karai... that rat is... Hamato Yoshi." '-Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2' * (About his new robot ninjas) "The Kraang swore these new Foot soldiers would be deadly. They were true to their word." '- Follow The Leader' * (After he sees Rahzar in his new mutated form) " You look terrible, Bradford."' - The Manhattan Project, Part 1' * "I have returned, and I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia... (Tiger Claw enters and bows to Shredder) Tiger Claw!" - The Manhattan Project, Part 1 * (To Baxter) "I have one last mutant I want you to create, or I will pluck the wings off the lonely insect that''you are''." - The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman * (After Karai asks him to tell her the truth about Hamato Yoshi being her father) "...Yes. Hamato Yoshi is''your true father." - '''The Wrath of Tiger Claw' * (After Karai falls into the Mutagen) "Karai! NOOOO!" - Vengeance is Mine * (To Splinter) "Always the wise one!" - The Invasion, Part 2 Trivia * In Splinter's flashbacks, Shredder is seen wielding a pair of "Tekkō-kagi" (lit. "back of the hand hooks"). In the present, he is seen with custom-made Tekko-kagi claw weapons: They have extendable blades and are razor sharp. They have also been shown to be strong enough to cut through metal shipping containers. * The Shredder's real given name "Saki" is (usually) a female Japanese name that means "blossom" and "hope". * He owns an Akita Inu named Hachiko. Hachiko contributed to Dogpound's mutation by biting him before the mutagen spilled on him. * In the episode "Tale Of The Yokai", the Turtles go back in time in Japan and will meet him before 16 years later. * There have been hints that The Shredder will be mutated in one of the last eight episodes of season 3, but this was debunked however when The Shredder didn't mutate in either episodes. * The Shredder will be defeated in sometime in season 3 and Lord Dregg will be the new main villain of the series. This was confirmed when The Shredder, along with Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Fishface & other villains were killed when the earth was destroyed after killing Splinter. Gallery Shredder2012.jpg|Shredder as he appears in the 2012 cartoon 1024px-S01E15_Shredder_Karai_3.png|"Remember what they did to our family". Shredder_Unmasked.png|Shredder with his helmet off. shredders origin.jpg|Shredder in his youth. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Ruler Category:Living Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Provoker Category:Dark Lord Category:Protective Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Bikers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Hatemongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Shieldmen Category:Knifemen Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Assassin Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Partners in Crime Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Barbarian Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Dictator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Reality-Warpers